The Division of Environmental and Occupational Epidemiology, Michigan Department of Community Health (MDCH), in partnership with the Michigan State University (MSU) Department of Agricultural Engineering and the US Department of Agriculture / MSU North Central Pest Management Center, proposes a three-year outreach project in Michigan. This project will be in collaboration with the Great Lakes Center for Agricultural Safety and Health at the Ohio State University. The overall objective is: to determine and prioritize the agricultural safety and health information and outreach needs of those involved in farming in Michigan, and to develop a comprehensive plan to respond to those needs. A secondary objective is to contribute to the information needs of the Great Lakes region in areas where Michigan agriculture has specialized knowledge and expertise. Project specific aims are: 1: Build a statewide Agricultural Safety and Health Coalition and write a strategic plan to meet the information needs of those involved in Michigan farming; 2: Enhance delivery of agricultural safety and health educational programs and fill gaps; 3: Develop a State and Regional information and resource clearinghouse on agricultural safety and health. The intent of this proposal is to build on the results of the pilot project, which is identifying key constituents who can help determine and prioritize the educational and outreach needs in the state for farm safety and health. These key constituents will build a statewide agricultural safety and health coalition. This coalition will write a strategic plan to identify and address priority needs, and will also act as an advisory group to other organizations that deal with agriculture in Michigan. The second aim is to identify gaps in currently existing agricultural safety and health training programs in Michigan and to work with selected program partners to fill those gaps. The third aim is to develop a Michigan clearinghouse and information resource on farm safety and health issues, which will be at least partly web-based. This is anticipated to become a resource both to the agricultural community in Michigan, and also a regional resource on selected topics (such as asthma or hazards of minor crops farming) where Michigan programs have developed special information sources and expertise.